Misión
by Zarite
Summary: Itachi tiene que hacer una misión que cree que es la más dificil hasta ahora en su trabajo de ninja.


**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**I**tachi cogió entre sus pálidos dedos, unas rosas rojas, y en sus mejillas se adquirieron un rosa pálido por el rubor, un poco extenuado por haber corrido casi la mitad de villa de Konoha, respiro más calmado pero con terror a un rechazo.

Era la primera vez que tenia tanto miedo, un miedo carcomiendo su corazón y su alma. Después de todo, hoy invitaría a ir a la fiesta de Konoha a la pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabellera azabache, nunca había invitado a alguna chica a ir a esa fiesta en concreto, la fiesta de los pétalos de cerezo. Cogió entre sus labios aire e inflo el pecho con orgullo.

**Misión;** _Entregar el ramo de flores. E invitar a la niña a la fiesta._

**Categoría de la** **misión;** _Clase S._

**Miembros del equipo;** _Itachi Uchiha._

**Sujeto al que dar las rosas;** _Aiko Mira._

Respiro con más intensidad, mientras se acercaba a su casa, trago saliva y se dijo. 'Hay echo misiones peores. Recuerda esa de los ladrones ¡Venga dale las malditas rosas y que acepte!' se grito en su cabeza. "Utiliza el sharingan" canturreo la malvada voz del fondo, haciendo caso omiso a la buena voz del segundo.

-No puedo –susurro, atormentado y los ojos medio rojizos. -¡Si lo hago no sería una cita! –grito entre dientes.

Camino con el pecho inflado en orgullo y enderezado como un pequeño caballero. Aliso su coleta un poco más, parpadeo repetidamente y resoplo.

- ¡Ah Itachi-_chan_! –grito su madre desde la esquina, su cuerpo tembló en una sacudida nerviosa y tiro las rosas en el cubo de basura. Giro sobre sus propios talones intentando huir. – ¿Qué haces aquí, cariño? –pregunto con inocencia su madre, dando una sonrisa dulce a su hijo de once años. Itachi mordió su labio inferior y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Misión, cita, ahora –dijo rápidamente, su madre arqueo una ceja confusa sin entender nada y pidió que lo repitiera lo que acababa de decir –Digo, una misión madre –hablo en tono neutro, como si estuviera a las afueras de Konoha persiguiendo a los ladrones de clase alta. Su madre asintió y dio su mano a su hijo, para que se la tomase, Itachi vio la mano extendida y negó con la cabeza. Él ya era un hombre. –Me quedare un momento más madre –dijo con voz calma. –Es una misión importante –dijo entre susurros, su madre asintió y camino lejos de él, con las compras que había hecho para la casa.

Se acerco al cubo de basura en el que había tirado las rosas y las cogió con cautela, mirando de reojo por su alguien veía lo que hacía, con resignación las cogió y las miro, estaban un poco maltrechas pero aún así conservaba un poco de frescura, subió las escalera metálicas del edificio y miro las paredes amarillentas y sucias, con pasos mas rápidos subió hasta la cuarta planta y toco con sus nudillos la puerta de la vivienda. Espero con calma. '¡Utiliza el sharingan!' le aconsejo su parte malvada. 'Eso no sería una cita' Aproquilo el otro. Gruño y cruzo los brazos con las rosas. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Aiko con el rostro un poco somnolienta, la chica parpadeo repetidas veces y ver como Itachi Uchiha estaba en sus puerta, con un ramo de rosas y bien vestido con ese rostro hermoso, arrugo el ceño y llevo las manos a sus labios. ¡Ella estaba horrible!

-¿Q-Que pasa? –tartamuede la niña ocultándose entre la puerta por su aspecto mañanero hecho un desastre.

Itachi se sentía entre la espada y la pared, su dilema era, dar o no las rosas. Trago saliva en tono lento y cerro los ojos, estendio el ramo de rosas y se los dio con los ojos cerrados, sintió como ella lo cogía entre sus manos y leugo silencio total, se vio tentado abrir los ojos pero escucho un grito de terror, inmediatamente abrió sus oscuros ojos.

Una rata. Una rata enorme, con los bojotes tiesos y un olor asqueroso. En las rosas había una rata, apretó los dientes y vio como la chica le cerraba la puerta en las mismas narices.

**Misión**; _Fracaso total._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

-----------

**Notas de la autora;** Hace mucho que no escribía un one-shot de humor u.u Y pensaba que mis dotes de risa habían desaparecido ¡Menos mal que los encontré! ¿No?

Dejad reviews =)

Y espero que les guste ^^

_¡Hasta luego! _


End file.
